conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bracknell Forest Special Administrative District
The Bracknell Forest Special Administrative District, also known as Bracknell Forest, is a special administrative district of the county of Hampshire, in the United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall. The county is officially part of the country, a subdivision of Wessex. The Special Administrative District chose to become part of Hampshire and leave Great Britain in 1972. The area was made a Special Administrative District of the county, which gave it more self governance than other districts of Hampshire. The district has attracted a large high-tech industry presence, and is the most densely populated county in Wessex and Cornwall, with the major towns of Bracknell, Bagshot, Crowthorne, Sandhurst, Camberley and Frimley. Geography Bracknell Forest is the most densely populated non-metropolitan district in Wessex and Cornwall. Located to the far west of the country of Wessex, it is divided from Hampshire to the south by the River Blackwater passing at Sandhurst. Forests cover over 20% of the county, with atleast 35% of the county covered with developed urban area. The most urbanised areas are close to the Hampshire Border, where Camberley, and Frimley merge. The larger town of Bracknell is located the north of the towns. Bracknell Forest is highly landscaped and planned. The district is best known for Bracknell Forest, of which it is named after, however several other forests are also present, including Bamfield Forest and Queen's Wood. Governance Bracknell Forest is a district of the Ceremonial County of Hampshire, of Wessex. The district is governed by the Bracknell District Council, which is led by an Executive, however the District council is seemingly more power than other District Councils. Bracknell Forest's special administrative powers include more power to coordinate Education, Healthcare, Social Services and Welfare, Transport and Local Government. Bracknell Forest is a unitary authority, and is divided into 6 Civil Parishes, Binfield, Bracknell, Crowthorne, Sandhurst, Warfield and Winkfield. Bracknell Forest is represented by a single MP in the House of Representatives of Wessex and Cornwall, who is currently a member of the Labour Party. Demographics As of 2013, Bracknell Forest had a total population of 113,696, with a population density of 1,039 km2 in an area of 109.38km2, the highest of any non-metropolitan county in Wessex and Cornwall. The county has lower than average unemployment, and higher than average property prices and car ownership. 77% of the county's population, aged between 16 and 74 years are economically active with the service sector employing the largest proportion, 46.4% of this group. Only 11% of the population is of pensionable age, compared to a national average of 18%, with 7% being over 75 years old. Economy Bracknell Forest is a centre of IT and High-Tech industry in Wessex and Cornwall, with such companies as Panasonic, Fujitsu, Honeywell, Hewlett Packard, Microsoft, Oracle, and Siemens setting up shop, particularly centred in Bracknell, known for its numerous business and enterprise parks. The town of Bracknell also houses the Wessex and Cornwall headquarters of the BMW Group. Virgin Media Wessex and Cornwall is headquartered in Camberley. The Royal Military Academy at Sandhurst is one of two training institutions for the Wessex and Cornish Self Defence Forces, located between Sandhurst and Camberley. Infrastructure Transport Healthcare Education Category:Wessex and Cornwall